


Confession

by NoaVice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean, Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied abuse, M/M, Omega Castiel, Self-Sacrifice, based on an Israeli song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoaVice/pseuds/NoaVice





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vidui (Confession)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187873) by Alexander Penn. 
  * Inspired by [Vidui (Confession)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187879) by Alexander Penn. 



In a simple trench coat on bridge with one light,  
With rain wetting my lips in a cold autumn night  
You sew me like this for the first time, do you recall?  
And it was clear to me like A up to Z,  
That for you I would be like water and bread  
And like bread and water for me you would fall.

In our poverty, when you were all filled with wrath,  
I knew more then once that you wished for my death  
And my cold shoulders would shake and rejoices.  
For it was clear to me like the thunders and rains,  
That because of me they will drag you in chains  
And even than my heart won't move from its choice.

Yes it wasn't that good, it was bad to no shame,  
But it was good that we met in that one autumn night.  
If it'd happen again, I would do it the same,  
With only our love who was stubborn and lame,  
In my simple trench coat and the tie I can't tame,  
And the same worn suit that I got to my name,  
If it'd happen again, I would do it the same,  
How it was, it would be, frame by frame.

And I envied for you and in the darkness I waited,  
And I cried for myself and I loved and I hated  
And our home was deserted from laughter and smile  
And when beat like a dog you came back to our shed,  
And strangers' insults you poured down on my head  
I knew you were thinking of me for a while.

And at that night, when you slammed out the door,  
And left me with child, and came back no more  
I lost the light in my eyes but my heart would not stray.  
For it was clear to me like a pod and its peas,  
That you'd come back to me and fall down on your knees  
And I would look at your face and I would say:

Yes it wasn't that good, it was bad to no shame,  
But it was good that we met in that one autumn night.  
If it'd happen again, I would do it the same,  
With only our love who was stubborn and lame,  
In my simple trench coat and the tie I can't tame,  
And the same worn suit that I got to my name,  
If it'd happen again, I would do it the same,  
How it was, it would be, frame by frame.

Yes I knew that I would love you to no ends,  
And I knew: my death would come from your hands  
And I wait and expect to be washed by its hue.  
It would come like a storm, quickly and brief,  
Or would slowly draw nearer, in torture and grief  
But not from a stranger – it would come from you.

And then to your house, in a night full of dread,  
Like a fool, in your dreams, I'll come back to your bed  
And I'll say: I came back to you, can you see?  
For it was clear to me like the sun in the skies,  
That I'd come to your house when you shut both your eyes  
Until they would carry you back up to me.

Yes it wasn't that good, it was bad to no shame,  
But be him my witness, the lord with all might.  
If it'd happen again, I would do it the same,  
With only our love who was stubborn and lame,  
In my simple trench coat and the tie I can't tame,  
And the same worn suit that I got to my name,  
If it'd happen again, I would do it the same,  
How it was, it would be, frame by frame.


End file.
